


当我们习以为常

by LastPast1945



Series: 彭哥列情史 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教师, 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastPast1945/pseuds/LastPast1945
Summary: 十年后战争中拉杰尔没有被Xanxus杀死，而是临阵倒戈投奔了瓦利亚，成为了瓦利亚一员。但基本上没有人信任他，战争结束后他被安排在瓦利亚做文职工作。笹川了平几次来瓦利亚交接工作时遇见了拉杰尔，对他一见钟情，正苦与无法追求时，一直在交往同居的贝尔菲戈尔与拉杰尔突然冷战，这对笹川了平来说是个机会。本文笹川了平与黑川花之间无交集。Rasiel bottom！
Relationships: BR-relationship(Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Belphegor/Rasiel (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), SR-relationship(Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Sasagawa Ryohei/Rasiel(Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: 彭哥列情史 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180769





	当我们习以为常

这是笹川了平第二次被拉杰尔带回家。

他仔细地洗干净了自己，用的是拉杰尔放在台子上的香波。了平对香味没有什么研究，对于他来说这是很好闻的味道，他不知道自己现在闻起来像吉尔，或是更像贝尔菲戈尔。他一边擦着自己因为润湿而变得柔软的头发，一边从浴室出来。拉杰尔侧躺在床上等他，丝质睡袍很随意的敞开着。了平把毛巾挂在一边，上床俯身亲吻拉杰尔柔软的嘴唇。他的手避开光滑的睡衣，抚摸着拉杰尔胸腹遍布伤痕的肌肤。

拉杰尔享受着了平温柔的触摸，和他技巧略逊一筹却富有情感的亲吻，这感觉就好像自己真的被爱着一样。说来可笑，这似乎是拉杰尔第一次真正坠入爱河，没有单纯承受谁欲望的发泄，没有做谁的替身。

了平的手指伸进了拉杰尔的体内，缓慢地抽插起来，黏糊的水声随着他抽送速度的增加变得越来越清晰。拉杰尔加大了拥吻了平的力度，他的舌头和对方的紧紧纠缠在一起，带着鼻音的呻吟断断续续的从他们的亲吻中泄出。了平多加入了两根手指，加重了摩擦的力道，身下的人开始在他的怀中颤抖，片刻后了平抽出手指换上了自己早已高高翘起的阴茎，撑开拉杰尔还未完全闭合的入口缓缓地顶入。拉杰尔放开了了平的脖颈，手掌揉蹭着床单，指尖缓慢地陷入身下的织物中，丝绸上的褶皱缓慢的加深着。了平舔舐着拉杰尔的乳头，在对方猫叫似的媚声低吟中变为吮吸，偶尔咬住那被他刺激的凸起的粉红，轻轻向外小幅度拉扯一两下，那似猫的叫声便变得更加动情了。他一路舔吻到拉杰尔的喉结，随后将脸埋进对方的侧颈，嗅吻着他因为敏感而微微颤抖的肌肤。

“真好啊。”了平在心里叹息道，“吉尔闻起来和我是一样的味道。”

了平对做爱并不擅长，他所有的技巧都来自拉杰尔的亲身教导，从而也获悉了对方的癖好。他知道什么时候拉杰尔喜欢被他的阴茎大力快速地抽插，什么时候又喜欢被他缓慢温柔地顶弄。拉杰尔很少给了平口交，似乎是被贝尔菲戈尔或者别的什么人留下了不好的回忆，让他对口交十分抵触。唯二的两次口交体验给了平留下了深刻的影响——拉杰尔真的很擅长让另一半感受到性的美妙之处（并对此上瘾)。就像此刻，拉杰尔跪坐在了平身上，一只手按在他紧实的腹肌上，另一只手拢着自己被汗水浸湿的金色长发，小幅度地骑着他。湿热的内壁紧紧地含着了平，会阴磨蹭着他的耻毛，像是在讨好他的阴茎，又或者只是在满足自己的欲望。他不断变换着角度，随着节奏的变化改变着内壁吮吸了平的力度，液体被摩擦而发出的黏黏的声音和着节奏不断变得更加粘稠，快感从他们的连接处游走到全身，不知道是谁的汗水混合着体液滴在床单上，加深着它的颜色。

了平在拉杰尔终于有些体力不支时握住了他的腰，让他倚靠在自己胸口，大力地顶插着拉杰尔微微痉挛的内壁。拉杰尔抱住了平，几乎没有用什么力道地舔咬着对方汗湿的肩头，咸涩的味道在他的口中蔓延开。了平被对方弄得发痒，轻笑着减缓了速度。他抬起拉杰尔的屁股，几乎将阴茎全部抽出，然后迅速地用力插入，这大力的深入让拉杰尔原本细细地喘息变了调，接着他被了平不断重复着这样完全深入的突刺，略带沙哑的呻吟一下又一下撩拨着了平的神经，让他快要维持不住自己努力营造的温柔体贴。最终了平被拉杰尔突然拔高音调的呻吟击碎了最后一片温文尔雅的假面，他猛地将正在高潮的拉杰尔扑倒在被体液和汗水打湿的床上，扣紧了他的腰更加用力地顶撞进他的身体里。他们连接处不断传来肌肤互相拍打着的啪啪声，和液体被搅动的黏糊声，拉杰尔的双腿紧紧地扣在了平附着薄汗的腰侧，双脚随着被插入顶撞的节奏摇晃着，时不时碰到了平因为发力而绷紧发硬的脊背上。

“吉尔，你真美。”了平有些沙哑低沉的声音像一枚花瓣落在拉杰尔的心上，让心口像是铺了一团蓬松的天鹅绒，痒痒的，却很温暖。

“你真美。”了平叹息道。匮乏的语言无法更确切地形容他的爱人，他只好用行动表达他的赞美。了平握在拉杰尔腰间的手收紧了，对方白皙的肌肤上微微显示出泛红的指印。

拉杰尔就这样高潮了，不知是因为了平真心实意的称赞，或者仅仅只是因为了平在操着他的敏感带。他在高潮的余韵里不断被了平刺激和填满身体，他舒爽地蜷起脚趾，放任那窜行在神经里的快乐电流不断麻痹他的大脑。

性爱过后的拉杰尔在了平眼里温顺的像一只黏人的猫，对别人的摆布毫无抵抗，而且异常的喜欢接吻，无论是细碎的啄吻或是缠绵的舌吻，他都渴求到近乎病态。比如现在，拉杰尔拒绝了他帮助清理的请求，甚至没有将他完成射精后疲软的阴茎从他温软的后穴中释放出来，一旦了平稍微拉开一点点两人之间的距离，拉杰尔便会尽力收紧后穴阻止阴茎滑落出来。这样的举动撩拨着了平的神经，他觉得自己可能很快便会再次勃起，将已经昏昏欲睡的拉杰尔拉入下一轮性爱中。

“了平……”拉杰尔有气无力的唤了一声，“不要在浴室……好吗？”他似乎察觉到了了平的念头，用有些讨好地语气小声说到：“我们洗完，再去另一个房间……可以不用换床单。”

最终他们没有再去另一个房间做爱，拉杰尔在清洗的途中睡了过去，了平替他换了床单，并仔细为他擦干了身体和头发，就在这间房间里的床上同他相拥而眠。他喜欢吉尔的味道，喜欢枕边的呼吸声。

tbc.

PS: 吉尔是拉杰尔的昵称。


End file.
